


A Matter of Facts (As She Knows Them)

by EnterNameHere



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Post-Episode 94 (kinda), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: The jungle isn't the easiest place to fall asleep, so instead Beau and Fjord have a conversation about the things that have happened and things that could happen later.
Relationships: Fjord & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	A Matter of Facts (As She Knows Them)

Beau couldn't think of a ton of necessary descriptors for the jungle, but one that came to mind immediately was _fucking humid_. She would've done a quick workout before bedding down if she wasn't already drenched in sweat from the previous day's travel. Thank goodness that Caleb's hut spell does more than just keep unwanted things out.

She was starting to get a good night's sleep, when she heard rustling from just outside the dome. Opening her eye a little bit, she could see Jester walking away from the party, following a green cloaked figure into the dark forest beyond. She sat straight up, about to call out to her friend when she heard the low voice of Fjord. "Just let her go. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Beau turned her head half-way towards the sound of Fjord's voice, her eyes remaining on the quickly disappearing form of Jester. "But what if it's Isharnai or some shit?"

"I don't know how much Isharnai knows generally speaking, but I don't think she knows anything about the Traveler. It'd be a bit of a stretch for that to be her trap."

"Then why would she be following him away from the group?"

"I mean, if the incident in Rexxentrum is any indication, he doesn't like to talk to her when others are around."

Beau sat back, leaning against the tree behind her. "It's really fuckin' weird how she has such absolute trust and devotion to this Traveler guy despite knowing literally nothing about him."

"Part of her charm, I suppose." Fjord sat up a little more so that he wouldn't accidentally fall asleep mid-conversation. "What was it the Martinet guy said about her? That she was so disarmingly charming it was almost unnerving?"

"Something like that." Beau gave a small chuckle. "When I was talking about what I would have sacrificed to that hag, she honestly looked really pissed off."

"Probably because she was, Beau. All of us were a little bit, I'd wager." Fjord was avoiding having his tone become too stern. "You had literally one conversation with your old family, and you became a nihilist."

"Fjord, we already had this conversation yesterday."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Yeah, I know. But some things deserve to be repeated."

There was another silence for a minute or two before Beau piped back up. "What do you think it'll be like to see your family?"

"I'm unconvinced this whole 'Stone' debacle isn't just a very ironic coincidence."

"I feel like it's so much of a coincidence that it kinda cancels itself out. Like a singularity. Kinda."

"I may be wrong, but I don't think that's what singularities are?"

"Then enlighten me, holy man."

Fjord tried searching for the right words, but ended up just chuckling instead. "Okay, you got me there."

"Okay, so maybe I asked the wrong question. What if the Stones end up being orcs or half-orcs?"

"Well, then we would find a polite way to ask if they knew of any children of theirs that went missing at a very early age."

"And if their answer is yes?"

"No big deal, really. I'll probably just end up falling down an inescapable whirlpool of an identity crisis."

"...Fjord."

"Okay, I'm half-joking."

Beau glanced out into the forest again, in the general direction that Jester had left in. "What's your thoughts on Jester right now?"

"Is this about the crush thing?"

Beau winced a little. "Am I that obvious?"

"Relax, I don't think she's noticed." Fjord fell quiet for a moment. "Right, the question. I mean...she's kinda stopped the endless bombardment of flirtation that she used to unleash. But then again I never really took it that seriously in the first place."

"...You literally kissed her in that lizardfolk temple."

"She was the one who had the key out, okay? It was the only thing I could think of. Critical thinking tends to take a backseat when you're literally about to drown."

"...Fair."

"I think she feels the same way about you. I just don't think she realizes it yet."

"Don't get my hopes up, Fjord."

"I said I _think_."

Beau held her head in her hand. "Well, that doesn't help much."

"To be honest, I think that the only real way to find out is to tell her."

Beau smirked a little. "This lesson in honesty is brought to you by the Wildbrothers."

Fjord raised an eyebrow. "...The Wildbrothers?"

"Yeah. You and Cad. Wildbrothers."

"The Wildmother brother from another mother."

"Yes, that's the pun I was making. Thank you for explaining it to yourself."

Fjord didn't seem to notice the snide remark. "Wildbrothers...I'll have to tell him that one. I like it."

Beau smiled. "Thanks for the talk. Again."

"I feel like I'm slowly turning into the orcish manifestation of your conscience."

"Okay, I hate that."

"Me too, a little bit."

"G'night."

"Goodnight, me."

Beau glared across in the direction of Fjord's voice. "You know what? Just for that, we're doing an extra fifty push-ups tomorrow morning."

Fjord fell silent for a minute or two, before letting out a deep sigh. "...Well, fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not big on making ships in an incomplete story, but Beaujester does not care about my standards and I refuse to try and make it.
> 
> Got something to say? Comment away! Doesn't matter what it is, it's good to get a conversation going.


End file.
